


daesung can see...

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung takes pride in noticing every detail</p>
            </blockquote>





	daesung can see...

     The first time he notices it is when Seunghyun has his fingers full of his hair. Daesung is annoyed, ready to scold Seunghyun and tell him to stop grabbing him this way but when he looks up he finds that his hyung is focused on something else. He feels jealous when he sees the fondness in his eyes but in the blink of an eye they're gone and Seunghyun is looking down at him again, almost the same emotion in his eyes but not quite right. Too innocent, too friendly. Daesung pushes him away and resists the urge to whine when Seunghyun pulls on his cheek, eyes moving just enough to see what Seunghyun was staring at. His sight falls on Seungri first, the young boy fiddling with the shoelace of his sneakers, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and for a brief second he thinks Seunghyun was staring that way at him. That is until he sees the poster of an ice cream cone over Seungri's head. Maybe Seunghyun is that simple after all.

* * *

     He was slightly jealous as he watched Seunghyun and Seungri playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Daesung had to admit that much. He had only managed to find a seat across from them and even though they were not being subtle at all, even if they thought they were. He pursed his lips when Seunghyun slapped Seungri's wrist and looked away. It almost felt like Seunghyun was trying to hold Seungri's hand. Maybe they were just this comfortable with each other from all the time they spent filming that movie. At least he wouldn't be the one getting in trouble later with their manager.

* * *

     Daesung leaned against the wall of the backstage room, watching the screen curiously as Jiyong and Seunghyun performed their first title track for their sub-unit album. He was impressed by how easily they shared the stage, the type of charisma they each brought out of each other, and the chemistry. Seunghyun and Jiyong hadn't been fond of each other too much since Seunghyun started to write his own raps, conflicting with Jiyong's plans for a song. At least they tried their best. And it seemed to work, the time they had been forced to spend together on this project put some of their differences aside. He was momentarily distracted by the sight of Seungri rushing past him a few times, and finally he looked over. He grimaced, trying to hold himself back from being embarrassed as Seungri shook hands and bowed to every member of the staff, asking them to take care of him when his own solo comeback came. Then Seungri looked up, at first Daesung thought he was making eye contact with him, but noticed instead that Seungri's sights were focused on the screen above their heads.   
     "Jiyong hyung looks really cool," he commented.   
     "I guess so," Daesung replied, shrugging. "That hairstyle doesn't suit him."

* * *

     Seungri's comeback did come, conflicting and intersecting right in the middle of GD&TOP and BIGBANG themselves. It didn't seem to discourage Seungri at all, and Daesung, although he would never admit it aloud was slightly impressed at his confidence. He wished he could steal some of it for himself as Seungri adjusted the collar of his shirt in front of the mirror. Jiyong was fussing next to him, fixing every detail he thought should be fixed. Even if they were technically rivals, he still couldn't help but take care of the maknae. Seunghyun was in the private room he always got when they promoted, changing into the next outfit for his performance. At least they got to do their pre-recordings one after the other.   
     "Remember how to make all those sounds?" Jiyong asked, and Seungri nodded, giving a demonstration. "That's good, I suppose, but try to make it a bit more breathy. Sexy." Daesung could see him wink at Seungri in the mirror and the maknae nodded.   
     At that moment, Daesung caught sight of Seunghyun walking into the room. He watched as Seunghyun paused in the doorway, eyes focused where Jiyong and Seungri were just for a brief moment. If Daesung didn't know him as well as he thought he did, he might have missed it, but there was definitely a flicker of something in his hyung's eyes. Once Seunghyun spotted him, a small smile lifted at the corner of his lips, mischievous as he ran to Daesung. 

* * *

     After Daesung read the script he was shocked. It demanded not just one kiss from them, but two. Seunghyun specifically. He snorted, trying to imagine how that would work out, how Seunghyun could handle kissing both Jiyong and Seungri, maybe on the same day. It's not like Seunghyun was new to it, he'd already done a few kiss scenes for dramas and movies, but this would be the first time with a man.  _Two_  men. When Daesung asked him about it all Seunghyun said was that he was an actor.   
     He watched almost shyly, looking at the director's screen and pursing his lips together as Seunghyun delivered his lines. And he rolled his eyes at the innocence in Jiyong's eyes, surely no one believed that. When they kissed, it didn't look too awkward, and he grinned when Seunghyun wiped his lips against the napkin. Maybe he would keep it in handy when he kissed Seungri as well.   
     "Hyung, that was weird," Daesung told him later during their break, his mouth full of rice. "How did it feel?"  
     "You think?" Seunghyun asked thoughtfully, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick sauce from the corner of his lip. "I suppose it felt strange."   
     "Like how?" Daesung demanded.   
     "Like... kissing your pastor," Seunghyun decided after a few minutes, as if trying to say something Daesung would be able to relate to.   
     Daesung stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, shaking his head. "Gross. Too bad you have to do it again after this, huh?"   
     "Yeah..." Seunghyun nodded. Though to Daesung, he didn't sound so sure.   
     Daesung had to keep serious while the scene was being filmed, turning back enough just to catch sight of their facial expressions. He was amazed at how well they had been cast, Seungri was definitely like Oska. He stared with his hands folded together as Seungri dragged Seunghyun by the ear across the room, surely the maknae was proud of that accomplishment on its own. Seunghyun wasn't even tickling Seungri, not really, at least he was sure the maknae wouldn't be able to feel that underneath all his thick clothes. In his opinion it looked really fake. Seungri had leaned back up with clear intentions, probably too awkward still to be able to act out a kiss scene as flawlessly as Seunghyun. Even though from what he heard Seungri did make out with the actress from his MV easily after getting comfortable. He reacted quickly the way the script demanded, looking shocked as he bit down on his knuckles and whined. This time the kiss was lasting too long. After Seunghyun let go he went to another corner and danced. That definitely didn't look like what kissing your pastor would be like. 

* * *

     Seunghyun always played with Daesung onstage. It had become somewhat of a habit for him and Seunghyun to seek out each other, running and doing fanservice. This time, though, Seunghyun wasn't very interested in running to Daesung. This time he was bothering Seungri, pulling on his cheek, tugging him along everywhere. If that's how Seunghyun was going to play, then Daesung could run to Jiyong, after all making fans happy was the most important thing. No rumors spread like they did when it came to just Jiyong and Seungri, everyone just said how cute it was. The hyung and the maknae playing together. Daesung wished he was the maknae just for a brief moment. Seunghyun was supposed to be his closest friend in their group, after all. Just one night didn't change that. 

* * *

     When Seungri set the plate of tuna in front of them on the table, Daesung suddenly remembered. He looked up at Seunghyun who was staring at the plate in the middle, a corner of his mouth twitching. Daesung wanted to complain about Seungri getting lazy with the cooking, but he stopped himself short when he saw the rest of his hyungs digging in. Seungri sat down next to Seunghyun and reached over him to grab what he wanted from the table. He briefly remembered the time they brought food to Seunghyun when he was filming I Am Sam. Then, they teased Seungri about being awkward with Seunghyun, leaving them in the room together to share the meal. They had looked like a couple of blushing schoolgirls back then but none of them had said anything as they spied. Seungri had made it out so the food spelled out 'TOP', probably thinking it was cute.   
     "Is it good?" Seungri asked, and Seunghyun was the first to confirm.   
     "You've outdone yourself again, chef Seungri!" he teased. 

* * *

     Things began to change after the kiss between them for the parody. Daesung heard Seunghyun told to the cameras that he was having an identity crisis, and he figured that kissing your pastor could do that to you. He thought the obvious choice would have been for Seunghyun to start acting strange around Jiyong, but it was the complete opposite. At first, Seunghyun started to ignore Seungri. Not looking at him when they won awards, acting like he was angry, his temper short. Then, when Seungri started to act different himself Seunghyun changed. Whenever Seungri was in a bad mood, Seunghyun attempted to cheer him up, even though most times it didn't work. Daesung pressed his back against the wall of Seungri's room one of those days, listening as Seunghyun tried to tell him jokes to cheer him up.   
     "Come on, Seungri, I said I was sorry," he mumbled.  
     "No one is ever sorry," Seungri replied. "It's always the same."  
     "But hyung is," Seunghyun said. "I just... I just don't know how to show you."  
     "Show me what?"  
     "Nevermind."

* * *

     Daeung was impressed at how good Seunghyun and Seungri were at acting. In front of the cameras and even backstage where people could see them they were always playful and like their old selves, but once the doors closed they seemed to curl back into their own individual balls of sadness. Maybe Seungri was just going through a bit of late puberty, at least Daesung remembered himself having a bit of late mood swings himself. 

* * *

     "I think I have to tell you something," Seunghyun said, and Daesung peeked over the door-frame. He saw Seungri sitting down next to Seunghyun, their expressions slightly awkward. "It might... uh, come as a shock."  
     "Did you finally pierce your third nipple?" Seungri asked, raising his eyebrow.   
     It must have been an inside joke between them because Seunghyun laughed, biting his lip. Daesung narrowed his eyes, biting his tongue when he wanted to go ahead and interrupt. Seunghyun reached with one hand to pat the top of Seungri's head.   
     "It's about," Seunghyun said, biting his lip. "It's about—"  
     "I'm not ready," Seungri cut him off, standing up. 

* * *

     Daesung needed something from Seunghyun, knowing that it was probably in his backpack if he couldn't find it anywhere else. He peeked into the dressing room Seunghyun had for himself and almost gasped aloud. Seunghyun's hand was holding Seungri's tightly, their faces close enough to each other that it seemed like they were about to kiss. He watched for a second longer as Seunghyun whispered something into Seungri's ear before he pressed a sloppy kiss against his cheek. Seungri laughed and blushed, and their lips almost brushed together but Seungri pulled away, rubbing the tip of his ear with a small smile.   
     "I gotta go, you should hurry up too, hyung! We don't want to keep fans waiting," Daesung heard Seungri say as he turned away, walking abruptly down the hall back to their own dressing room. Maybe there were some things he wasn't meant to see. 

* * *

     He didn't have any doubt that Seunghyun could love a man or a woman. He did not, however, believe that Seungri could. Seungri that practically drooled every time there was a lady around, anyone that moved and had breasts, at least. It's not like Seunghyun and Seungri were spending any more time together, but he was sure that the time they did find to spend together was different from the time Daesung spent with Seunghyun. He could hear some of their whispers when they were in different rooms. Maybe the words weren't romantic, but the intent behind them clearly were. 

* * *

     The next time he caught them things were different. He peeked just enough, eyes narrowed, flinching every time an object from the table fell to the floor. Seungri's fingers were tangled in Seunghyun's hair, attempting to pull him closer than they already were and ever could be. Their moans were muffled by the desperate press and depth of their lips. Daesung thought that at least now he didn't need to have any doubts about Seungri maybe being able to love a man as well. Or maybe just Seunghyun. He looked down the hall and blinked when he saw Jiyong and Youngbae heading his way, shaking out of his thoughts quickly and shouting for them. He heard the desperate rustle of Seunghyun and Seungri stopping what they were doing and he grinned for a second. Maybe all he had to do was protect their secret for as long as he could. 

* * *

     He ate quietly in the middle of the night, in the dark, in front of the fridge. He didn't like to think he was prying but if he was the only one that knew about it he might as well give some attention to it. If Seunghyun and Seungri wouldn't tell anyone, shouldn't Daesung... the one that knew a little bit, think about it for them? The changes were subtle but whenever Seungri and Seunghyun had the chance to touch each other they did. He didn't mind, he didn't think that it would ruin the band one day. They had contracts, after all, and YG would not accept an excuse like that. They were always responsible for their own decisions, just like anyone else in the world, that included all consequences those decisions might have. Daesung did wonder, though, how long it would take for them to change. For things to go sour. At least every relationship any of them had been involved in so far did. 

* * *

     It happened a few months after. Seunghyun and Seungri returned to ignoring each other as much as their schedules allowed it. If Seungri disappeared for their dressing room it was because he was off meeting the idols backstage, not because he was sneaking around to talk to Seunghyun. He knew it was over, as well, because Seunghyun sought out Daesung more often. Without words he would ask for comfort, and Daesung gave as much as he could. In a way he wanted to let Seunghyun know that he knew what he was going through, that maybe if Seunghyun wanted to he could trust Daesung with as many details as he wanted but he held his tongue.   
     Seungri came in a few weeks later, announcing he had a girlfriend loudly to anyone that would listen. There was nothing out of the ordinary as Jiyong told him to just be careful of where he went with her, the rest of them congratulating him on his brief conquest. Of course Daesung looked at the reaction Seunghyun had to the news. But just as any actor would, he was able to mask his emotions easily, even teasing Seungri slightly. Seungri's smile at Seunghyun's comment wasn't as natural. 

* * *

     "Just shut up," Seungri sighed, and Daesung saw him with his head hanging low. "It's over, remember? You were the one that wanted it this way."   
     "It wasn't... you know it wasn't like that," Seunghyun said.   
    "Then what was I supposed to think when you kept saying it wasn't working out? That you couldn't stand me?"   
     "I was in a rough place, Seungri."  
     "You didn't let me help," Seungri said. "You should have let me help."  
     "You were the one that ran off... found a girlfriend," Seunghyun said.   
     "Only after you dumped me."

* * *

     The creaking of a bed stopped Daesung from walking into Seunghyun's room. He tilted his head just enough to hear grunts that were unmistakably Seunghyun's. He bit his lip, thinking that it was good that Seunghyun had finally found someone to move on with from Seungri. Setting down the bag of food he had come to leave for his hyung he was about to step away when he heard the voice of Seungri asking for more. He blinked, surprised for only a few seconds before stepping away quietly. Daesung was no expert on love, the only real experience he ever had was pretending to lose his passport only enough to stay behind and take care of his sick girlfriend back then. Still, he thought, maybe love wasn't supposed to be perfect. Maybe it was just meant to be felt. And even if Seunghyun and Seungri couldn't show it to the rest of the world, at Daesung was able to see enough of it to know it was real. 

**Author's Note:**

> written between 3am to 6am a few days for two weeks. orz


End file.
